


君にやっと辿りついた Sweet Answer

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: It was hard to let go of the excitement and giddiness of almost kissing Chinen on stage.





	君にやっと辿りついた Sweet Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fanservice that happened in the DEAR concert shows last summer/fall, which you can see in the DVD that just came out~ And the title is the last line from _Weekender_ , which I'm going to badly translate as something like, "At last I arrived at you, sweet answer." Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com) last year!

Heart beating loudly in his ears, face flushed and grinning widely, Yamada tumbled into the backstage area of Yokohama Arena with the other members of Hey! Say! 7. He caught glimpses of the others grinning, too, as the staff hurried to help them change for their next number, and he tried to catch his breath, but it was hard to let go of the excitement and giddiness of almost kissing Chinen on stage. The base line of _Speed It Up_ thumping through the arena felt distant to Yamada despite the volume, his mind still playing back to him those moments in _Weekender_ , and when his costume change was finished, he gravitated immediately towards Chinen, meeting his eyes and then putting his arms around Chinen’s waist to pull him close, knowing they had another minute before they needed to be in place to go on stage.

“Hi,” Chinen said, smiling his cute, perfect smile up at Yamada and reaching his hands up to cup Yamada’s face, and it was exactly what Yamada needed to feel calmer again for a moment. He was having more fun than he’d even expected with the little competition that had developed between him and Yuto—because he was NOT going to lose to him on being lovey-dovey with his boyfriend on stage during _Weekender_ —and truth be told, he got a rush from showing off his love for Chinen that way. But he loved that he could have both feelings with Chinen, the playfulness and adrenaline on stage as well as the moments of calm and quiet together. In a minute they’d go perform _Party Monster_ and act crazy on stage, but for the moment, Yamada pulled Chinen into a hug, breathing him in and feeling grateful.

“I love you,” Yamada murmured into Chinen’s hair.

“Me too,” Chinen whispered back, and Yamada could feel him start to grin again against Yamada’s neck. “Now go amaze the fans with your sexiness~”


End file.
